The present invention relates in general to sheet separating and feeding machines, and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for separating and feeding envelopes to office machines.
In such an apparatus, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,314, two conveying belts serve to feed the envelopes removed from the magazine to the platen of an office machine. The removal of the envelopes from the magazine is effected in this known apparatus by means of separate members which are also driven separately. The separate drive requires a control device in order to adapt the removing members to the feed members. The known apparatus is accordingly relatively costly.